


Cheesy Hallmark Movies

by ralvez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Episodes, F/M, M/M, mention of Chuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralvez/pseuds/ralvez
Summary: It's Christmas time, and it was the last thing on the Winchesters' mind, because of everything going on with Chuck, but Castiel had other plans. He decided to decorate the bunker plus make (attempt to make) Christmas cookies,with Cas and Dean not making up at the moment, perhaps the holidays can give them some time to talk
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Cheesy Hallmark Movies

When it comes to the Winchesters, Christmas was not a thing they celebrated, the only time they kind of celebrated was when their dad was on a hunting trip and Sam gifted Dean a necklace and he wore it ever since or he till Dean threw it out. Afterward, another time Sam and Dean celebrated Christmas was the year before he was killed by hellhounds. 

Since then it wasn’t something they did traditionally or every thought about it. That wasn’t until one year, Castiel had casually asked why the Winchesters never celebrated a single holiday, Dean made a comment that he celebrated Valentine’s Day but Sam argue that it didn’t count because Dean ‘celebrated’ to hook up with lonely girls. 

The discussion was dropped and was not picked up again until the following year, when Chuck had decided to drop a bomb on them, it took a toll on Dean, because he felt that his whole life has been a lie, that everything he thought that was against God (or Chuck) was really part of his plan and then of course feeling that his relationship with Cas was fake, even though Dean never has told Castiel about how he feels about him, however, that’s not the point, well not right now. 

  
  


Castiel and Dean weren’t good terms but they were talking at least, that was good enough, one day after a grocery run, Sam, Eileen, and Dean arrived back to the bunker to find it decorated from head to toe 

“Do you smell cookies?” Eileen signed at Sam, who nodded before all three made their way down the stairs and smelled the cookies but they smelled a bit burnt; they entered the kitchen to see Castiel looking down at a tray of burnt cookies with a frown on his face. The three just stared at him before Sam piped up what Castiel was doing 

“I was attempting to make Christmas cookies, but I did not do well, I would say” 

Everyone but Cas was confused on why he was making Christmas cookies and of course, Dean was first to comment/question 

“Dude, why are you making cookies?” 

Castiel looked at Dean with a small glare, before explaining he had watched a Christmas movie and got him into the “Christmas spirit” 

Dean shook his head as he left the room before Eileen and Sam approached Castiel and asked if he needed any help which leads the angel to answer that he indeed needed some help, and although Sam was not a good bakery, Eileen would most likely be a better option. Which got them into work right away, lucky for Sam and Castiel; Eileen bought easy to bake cookie dough and icing, she explained that she was planning on making Christmas cookies regardless but she didn’t know Castiel was planning on doing it. 

  
  
  


“Let’s hope they do not burn this time,” Castiel said towards Sam and Eileen who nodded before Dean came back into the kitchen, it seemed that he had just gotten out of the shower, and already got back into his robe, he gave all three a weird looking for asking: “Cas, what are you doing?” 

The angel let out a short yet heavy sigh, before replying: “if you must know, I was watching a holiday movie and saw how much people were having fun and being festive, the happiness in their eyes and I thought with everything going on, I thought it would be nice…” 

The room grew silent before the oven dinged, having Castiel walk over, open the door to the oven and grabbed the tray, the others lunged forward telling Cas to not touch the tray but he had them in his hands as if they weren’t scorching hot. Eileen looked at him with a confused look on his face. Castiel placed the tray on the counter before asking Eileen what they had to do next. 

“We wait for them to cool down and then ice them” Sam responded, Castiel looked down at the tray, the others looked at him and realized that he was gonna wait there till they cool down, Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed out of the room, Sam and Eileen followed a but afterward realizing Castiel was going to stand there for a while. 

  
  
  


Castiel came into the library to announce that the cookies were cool, Sam nudged his head to the kitchen indicating to Eileen that they should head into the kitchen to ice the cookies causing the Leahy to nod her head. The trio headed into the room, before going into the kitchen, Sam stuck his head out into Dean’s room 

“Hey, I know this sounds Hallmark-y, but do you wanna come out and ice the cookies with us?” 

“No” 

Dean automatically replied, and Sam didn’t want to continue bothering his brother and left into the kitchen. Dean slightly looked up from his phone before returning to the screen, it was unusual for the Winchesters to celebrate Christmas but Sam always loved to celebrate little things like that because they never had it growing up and maybe Sam got some holiday cheer while he was at Stanford. 

For example, last month, Sam insisted they try to celebrate a small Thanksgiving dinner and to be honest, Dean wasn’t sure if it was because of everything going on but that’s how it feels like right now, and sure it would be good to go ahead and celebrate holidays because their life is going into shit but Dean didn’t want that, because he thought to celebrate holidays meant forgetting what’s really going on or just trying to escape the truth. 

“These seem better than the ones I attempted to make,” Castiel said, Sam looked over at Castiel’s icing and saw that he was just putting on a mixture of different icing colors causing the younger Winchester to laugh, as he and Eileen made somewhat decent drawings. 

  
  


An hour later, Sam popped his head back into Dean’s room 

“What now?” 

Sam asked Dean if it was okay they used his remodeled man cave. Dean gave his brother a confused look before asking why he was asking to use  _ his  _ man cave. The younger brother added that Eileen suggested watching some Christmas movies 

“You’re happy to join us,” Sam suggested, Dean, grumbled telling Sam that he wasn’t interested. 

  
  


An hour went by, Dean made his way to the kitchen to grab something to eat and head back to his room, till he heard the chatter from the man cave ( _ his  _ man cave in fact, in case anyone forget). Dean made his way down the hall and peeked in to see his brother, Eileen and Castiel watching a cheesy Hallmark movie, the Winchester stayed a bit to peek what they were watching before letting out a snort when something clique happened, it drew attention onto him 

“Do you wanna join us?” Sam taunted his brother. Dean stayed quiet before making his way to a seat between Eileen and Castiel, he sat a bit further from Cas who didn’t take notice whatsoever.

  
  


The movie ended, and the credits rolled, Eileen fell asleep, causing Sam to slightly nudge her before she let out a smile that she was tired, the pair headed off to sleep, leaving Dean and Cas alone, it was a few moments, Castiel looked awkwardly away, Dean cleared his throat before saying that he thought the movie was nice, Castiel hummed in agreement before feeling more awkward and leaving the room, Dean let out a heavy sigh and called out his name. 

Castiel didn’t turn to face him but stayed where he was, Dean sat up before asking if there were any more Christmas cookies, Castiel nodded a bit 

“Do you wanna make some?” 

“I already did, Dean” 

Dean hummed before explaining that he hadn’t ice any and that (he hates to admit it) Dean didn’t want to be alone icing cookies in the kitchen, Castiel agreed that he would accompany Dean in the kitchen, the pair headed in and there were five cookies on the tray, with no icing just waiting to be iced. 

Dean saw the icing bags before picking up, examining it and just squeezed it causing it to go on his face 

“You’re supposed to point the icing down on the cookies and not squeeze it too hard” Cas instructed, Dean looked over at him before returning to icing, in all his life, he doesn't remember a time where he ever iced cookies or even made cookies, it felt nice. 

It was quiet, between the pair before Castiel offers to make hot chocolate for them, with marshmallows, Dean hummed in response before Castiel walked over to the kettle and boiled up some water. 

“So, is Christmas suddenly your favorite holiday or something?” 

“I don’t have a favorite holiday, I just thought it would be nice to celebrate and I understand Chuck is out there and the last thing we need is a distraction but I think it would be nice to breathe a bit” 

Dean didn’t say anything, this is usually how conversations go between them, no matter what it was or what the topic of conversation topic was about, they were short. The kettle boiled, and Cas turned it off before pouring it into a mug and powdered cocoa before stirring it and handing it to Dean. 

“Um, thanks” 

“Yes, well I will be heading off to my room, I would say to sleep but as you know I am an angel, I do not sleep” 

“Cas, wait” 

Castiel, this time turned around and looked over at Dean, it was quiet for a moment once again before Dean looked down at the dumb decorating of icing he made before looking back at Castiel, this was always gonna be hard for him, to apologize for yelling at Castiel, for saying such things to him. 

“Listen, Cas, I-” 

“You're apologizing,” Castiel said cutting him off, Dean hummed softly nodding his head, awkward silent resorted once more, Dean tried again hoping Castiel didn’t cut him off this time, Dean made it clear that he was sorry for what he said, that, of course, it wasn’t right for him to be angry and blame him for the death of his mom, for Rowena, yelling at him about the plan going wrong 

“You were doing the best you can, but see it from my perspective, this whole life I believed that I wasn’t playing under God’s rule, I thought I was doing everything right, I thought that everything, all these years were against Go-Chuck! And finding out that all of these was for nothing, all of these was fake, that we-” 

Dean started to choke up, he swallowed back some saliva in his mouth, he can feel his throat tighten, and burn. Castiel just stared at him before answering back to what Dean was talking about 

“You believed everything we have done was not true, and as I told you before Dean,  _ we are  _ real” 

Dean read that Cas was not grasping on what he was trying to say, he was never good with words, let alone romance words. 

“Not what, I mean, Castiel…” Dean said looking down at the cookie tray again once again. Cas tilted his head to the side confused by Dean’s comment, he wasn’t sure what he meant. Dean told Castiel to forget about it and head off. Castiel approached Dean and told him that he wouldn’t leave till Dean shared how he was feeling 

“Cas, no, you know…” Dean shook his head, the angel knew that he wasn’t going to get anything out of Dean, so instead, he apologized, Dean, asked what did Cas need to be sorry about. The angel apologized for not returning any text or calls from Sam to at least indicate that he was fine 

“And I know I shouldn't have left, but I felt like a burden, that I was no longer needed by you or Sam” 

“You’re always needed, Cas” 

“As are you” 

It was the first time they stared at one another, for a long time, Dean’s eyes looked down quickly at Cas’s lips before quickly looking away, but at the same time, Dean was thinking that the end was legit here and he might as well do this now or ever. 

Dean focused back on Cas before placing his lips onto Castiel’s, the angel was shocked at first his eyes were wide open, Dean pulled away just as quick; Castiel looked at Dean, both cleared their throat, their faces were flustered. 

“Cas, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” 

“I meant it when I said, everything  _ we  _ have been through has to indicate that we’re, Dean, the idea of us, everything that involves or revolves around us, not being true or being planned by Chuck, has irritated me...I never wanted to believe” Castiel said softly, that’s exactly how Dean felt, the whole, what if Chuck planned us to be a thing just to destroy us. 

“That’s why I pushed you away because I thought maybe if I did, I wouldn’t have to be reminded or think that we’re nothing, and look at me having a mush moment as if we dated” 

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, 

Castiel looked behind Dean, causing the older Winchester to be confused, the angel told him to follow him outside, Dean was now even more confused before following the angel out of the bunker, up the stairs and out of the doors 

“It’s snowing, look,” Castiel said looking up at the sky as small snowflakes hit the ground but didn’t stick right away, Dean felt a cold breeze, he wanted to rush back inside and tell Cas that they should just go back in, but he couldn’t help but laugh slightly at Cas’ admiration towards the snow falling.

  
  
  


They finally headed back inside, Dean was freezing, he re-heated his hot chocolate before drinking it

“I will head off to my room, enjoy your cookies” 

“Cas, um...why don’t you join me in my room, we can watch one of those cheesy Hallmark movies” 

Castiel let out a small smile before turning to look at Dean and nodding before asking if it wasn’t a bother, Dean shook his head before they headed off to his room, to watch Hallmark movies. 


End file.
